bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Splicedupdrunk/Bioshock Forever
These are My New Ideas for Bioshock 3 Or in this case Bioshock Forever. It is a sequel to bioshock 1 and a Prequel to Bioshock 2. It has a grand Twist at the end. You also play as a human but become a big daddy towards the end. Single Player Characters: Jason Water Being Devench Mastore Aron Cashon Maria Tevelia David Fliser Brigid Tenenbaum Subject Omicron Subject Theta Subject Kappa Subject Heta Peter Ognor Charly Cohen Sean Cohen Sander Cohen Grant Enemies: Thuggish Splicer Pistol Leadhead Machine Gun Leadhead Shotgun Leadhead Crossbow Leadhead Sniper Leadhead Grenader Leadhead Nitro Splicer Pharma Splicer Brute Splicer Houdini Splicer Spider Splicer Hacker Splicer Dancer Splicer Gasmen Splicers Engineer Splicer ( DLC ) Armored Splicer ( DLC ) Leone Splicer ( DLC ) Iota Series ( DLC ) Chi Series ( DLC ) Alpha Series Beta Series Zeta Series Gamma Series Epsilon series Big Sister Bouncer Rosie Rumbler Lancer Juicer ( DLC ) Elite Enemies Security Bot Security Camera Turret Mini Turret Weapons: Crowbar Pistol Flintlock( DLC ) Rifle Tommy Gun Chemical Thrower Dice's Thrower Staple Gun Shotgun Nail Gun Elephant Gun Crossbow Grenade Launcher Harpoon ( DLC ) Drill ( You become a big daddy towards the end) Rivet Gun ( You become a big daddy towards the end) Gatling Gun ( DLC ) Launcher ( DLC ) Double Barrel Shotgun ( DLC ) Plasmids: Winter Blast Telekinesis Sonic Boom Insect Swarm Incinerate! Electro Bolt Cyclone Trap Decoy Hypnotize Scout Security Command Aero Dash Gravity Well Gas Fume Rock Luster Sharks Bait ( DLC ) Aqua Blast ( DLC ) More Coming soon.... Gene Tonics: Coming some time. Levels so far in order: Welcome To Rapture Sandyman Beach Aron Cashon's Mansion Tevelias Tea stop Garden Raptures Chemical Compound Facility Rapture Zoo SandyMan BoardWalk Rapture Sewer Complex Hades Pit Fort Frolic ( DLC ) Arcadia ( DLC ) Farmers Market ( DLC ) Hephaestus ( DLC ) Neptunes Bounty ( DLC ) Medical Pavilion ( DLC ) Fontaine Court ( DLC ) Pontos Aquraium ( DLC ) Zeus's Point ( DLC ) Atlantic Express ( DLC ) Ryan Amusements ( DLC ) Pauper's Drop ( DLC ) Siren Ally ( DLC ) Dionysus Park ( DLC ) Fontaine Futuristics ( DLC ) Titan Tower ( DLC ) Olympus Heights ( DLC ) Main Street ( DLC ) Harbor Lane ( DLC ) Raptures Eats Factory ( DLC ) Rapture Broadcast Center ( DLC ) DLC: FlashPack Level Pack Zeus's Bolt Rapture Family Level Pack Sanders Revenge Multiplayer: Story: The Multiplayer is the exact same story as before. Its the civil war. But theres some new stuff going on. Maps: Adonis Baths Atlantic Express Depot Ryan Amusements Pauper's Drop Siren Alley Pink Pearl Dionysus Park Cohen's Collection Fontaine Futuristics Plasmid Lab Outer Persephone Inner Persephone Rapture Central Computing Fontaine Fisheries Smuggler's Hideout Fighting McDonagh's Welcome to Rapture Apollo Square Olympus Heights Proving Grounds Rapture Central Control Medical Pavilion Neptune's Bounty Arcadia Farmer's Market Fort Frolic Hephaestus Point Prometheus Sandyman BoardWalk Aron Cashon's Mansion Rapture Zoo Rapture Chemical Compound Facility Rapture Sewer Complex Weapons: Tommy Gun Shotgun Pistol Elephant Gun Nail Gun Chemical Thrower Dice's Thrower Crossbow Rifle Grenade Launcher Staple Gun Melee Weapon Drill ( Bouncer Only ) Rivet Gun ( Rosie Only ) Launcher ( Rumbler Only ) Ion Laser ( Lancer Only ) Plasmids: Winter Blast Telekinesis Security Command Insect Swarm Incinerate! Electro Bolt Houdini Aero Dash Rock Luster Gas Fume Scout New: There are Now Security Cameras and Security Bots Around the maps allowing you to hack them. Foes can turn them against you if they have Security command. And you can bots summon as well. Now you can make your own splicer! Make your own clothes and masks. Plus make size and Facial Features. Plus make your characters Un-spliced and Spliced model. You also can receive the upgraded versions of the Plasmids, For Example, I got Electro Bolt at rank 1 and then received Electro Bolt 2 at rank 15 then received Electro bolt 3 at rank 35. Category:Blog posts